Traición
by Arisa Bennet
Summary: Porque no sólo se traicionó a sí misma, traicionó también su mayor amistad. [Fic no apto para Soratistas.]


La sonrisa serena y dulce de Sora se extendió a lo largo y ancho cuando sus manos, largos, suaves y algo envejecidos por los años, tocaron con suma delicadeza cada carta escrita por una fan suya. Sus ojos brillaron de ternura por las palabras con las que sus fanáticas profesaban en sus cartas y casi sintió que una lagrimilla rebelde salía de sus ojos.

Volvió su mirada hacia las cartas que aún le quedaban por leer y tomó una al azar, la abrió de con un abre cartas y se puso a leer la carta, sonriendo al ver que era como las demás. Pero algo logró que se llevara la mano al pecho y se removiera de su sitio…

Aquella carta no parecía ser la de cualquier fan, lo sabía…

"_Querida señorita Takenouchi…_

_Lamento saber sobre lo de su divorcio con lo del señor Ishida, parecían ser un matrimonio tranquilo y estable._

_En fin, no escribo esta carta para discutir aquello, a pesar de que sea un gran tema de conmoción en el mundo de la moda. Sino para preguntarles algunas cosas que me llamó la atención de su niñez y que me gustaría que me las respondiera…_

_He notado que su forma de vestirse era muy diferente a lo que es ahora y, según palabras de Mimi Tachikawa, la gran chef (¡he hecho una de sus recetas y han quedado deliciosas!) y me he preguntado, ¿qué la ha hecho cambiar? ¿Dejó de estar conforme con su "antiguo yo"? ¿Fue culpa de la adolescencia? ¿U otra razón?_

_He notado que parecía más feliz antes e incluso siempre estaba con ese tal amigo de su infancia pero ya no, entonces… ¿Qué le pasó…?_

_atte: Una fan, una amiga."_

Tragó saliva con cierta dificultad y dejó que la carta se deslizara de sus manos para caer suavemente, las pequeñas lágrimas no tardaron en salir de su rostro y se las limpió con la manga de su kimono rojo.

Aquella carta le dolía, le hacía recordar aquél sentimiento que hacia mucho pensó que había muerto: Traición. Ella se había traicionado a sí misma, lo sabía, ella había cedido porque su madre y los demás dijo que así como ella era, una joven de aspecto poco femenino, amante del fútbol …no llegaría lejos y lo mejor que podía hacer era volverse en lo que ahora era

Sólo una copia de su madre…

Ella traicionó sus sentimientos, traicionó sus ideales, se traicionó a sí misma y cedió ante el machismo, ante los prejuicios, ante _el qué dirán_ porque, ¿a dónde iba a llegar si era así? O era luchar contra ellos o unírseles…

Y ella había elegido la opción más cobarde…

Pero lo que más le dolía era haber traicionado la amistad de Tai por querer algo más y luego cambiarlo…

¿Y todo para qué? Para querer sentirse querida por su madre y por _él_…por la persona a la que había traicionado.

—Per-Perdóname, Tai… —. Sollozó una vez más, la culpa carcomía su corazón, ella tan sólo quiso ser femenina por él, sentirse linda para él. Que aunque fuese una sola vez él la llamara princesa con aquella divertida y dulce sonrisa como lo hacía con Mimi…

Pero todo fue en vano, él se alejó de ella, ¿se habrá dado cuenta de sus intenciones? No lo sabía, quizás nunca lo iba a saber…después de todo Taichi también había encontrado el amor…para colmo de alguien que se parecía a su antiguo yo…

Y Yamato se había fijado en ella, quizás porque sentía algo por ella, quizás por querer ser buen amigo y consolarla o quizás se enamoró de esa nueva Sora porque a Matt le gustaba las chicas femeninas, lo sabía, siempre le ha echado alguna mirada furtiva a Mimi, en realidad todos se sentían levemente atraídos por Mimi…

"_¿Estaba mal recibir un poco de esa atención de vez en cuando?"_ recordaba aquél pensamiento cuando se probó una falda y se maquilló.

Se odiaba, estaba mendigando cariño siendo ella la representante del Emblema del Amor…

Lo buscó en Tai y lo tuvo, en su madre y lo tuvo, en Matt y lo tuvo…pero todo tuvo su final…

—S-si Bi-Biyomon estuviera aquí… —su voz sonaba entrecortada y entonces sintió una mano tocarle la cabeza a modo de cariño, levantó la mirada pensando que sería ella y pudo observar que ahí estaba uno de sus hijos, se parecía tanto a su padre.

—Mamá, ¿estás bien? —el pequeño sonaba preocupado y se sentó en su regazo.

—Sí, hijo. Son cosas de grandes…—Sora le acarició con ternura la cabeza y sonrió.

El niño no parecía convencido con aquella respuesta mas la abrazó con fuerza y le besó la mejilla.

—Está bien, mamá. Te quiero…

El chico se separó de ella y se alejó, yéndose a algún lugar de la cocina. Sora le sonrió ahora con ternura y se limpió las lágrimas…

—Yo también te quiero hijo…y a ti Tai…perdóname por todo lo que hice…


End file.
